Power Rangers Forever Red Alternate Ending
by Yread
Summary: From evil to good, From villain to hero, The legend, Green Dragon Ranger, White Tiger Ranger, Red Zeo 5, I am Tommy Oliver, And this is my last battle. Who will take his place as the leader of the Power Rangers Forever Red team? RATED K FOR NO REASON!
1. Chapter 1: It's Morphin' Time!

**Forever Red Alternate Ending **

**The Legend of Tommy Oliver**

**Part one: Tommy**

_From evil to good,_

_From villain to hero,_

_The legend,_

_Green Dragon Ranger,_

_White Tiger Ranger,_

_Red Zeo 5, _

_I am Tommy Oliver,_

_And this is my last battle._

They were almost finished. Cerpenterra, practically emerged, it was worse than I imagined.

I thought of my men, _will I be able to protect them? _We chased the Generals, but was it too late.

We staggered forward, Cole was hunting them like a madman, _He will be the best, _unarmed he charged towards them, with our Morphers blocked by the device on the leaders wrist, he was defenceless, but yet he charged.

"STOP!" he yelled.

The Generals turned and the leader spoke, "you fool," he blasted him back with his powerful lazer.

_NO! _"You will be the first to feel our wrath," the mechanical monster threatened. Give up,"

"NO!" Cole yelled.

"You are weak, you will die tonight,"

"If I do it will be worth it!" Cole was alive with fury, "I became a Ranger to fight evil, to protect the weak, and die for them if necessaries!"

I pressed my morphers com switch, "LEO NOW!"

On my command, Leo and Barator flew down in the Lost Galaxy Jet Jammer, BLAST! Leo fired at the leader's wrist, destroying the jammer. _YES! _Leo and Barator demorphed

That was all we needed. "Let's do it guys!" I yelled, and in unison me and Jason yelled...

"_...It's Morphin time!"_

"_Tyrannosaurus! MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGER!"_

"_Zeo 5! RED ZEO RANGER!"_

"_Shift into Turbo! RED TURBO RANGER!"_

"_Let's rockit! 335! RED ASTRO RANGER!"_

"_Go Galactic! RED GALAXY RANGER!"_

"_Lightspeed Rescue! RED LIGHTSPEED RANGER!"_

"_Time for Time Force! RED TIME FORCE RANGER!"_

"_Quantum Power! QUANTUM RANGER GO!"_

"_Aquitar Power, RED ALIEN RANGER!"_

"_Wild Access! RED WILD FORCE RANGER!"_

"ALL RIGHT GUYS LET'S DO IT!" Jason yelled.

"POWER RANGERS FOREVER RED!"

With that TJ ignited a giant red explosion behind us with his turbo launcher.

"Was that necessary?" I asked him.

"Absolutely," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

"ALRIGHT GUY WE'RE HERE TO SAVE THE EARTH! LETS TAKE 'EM DOWN!" Cole yelled as he moved into tiger position.

We charged, Wess and Eric on the green one, Carter and Leo on the white one, Barator and Andros on the the red one and Cole, Jason and me on the Black one.

_The leader._

We fought a brutal fight, the battle was so intense that I lost track of my team's fights. It was just me, Jason, Cole, and the Black General.

Jason and Cole clawed at him while I kung-fu-ed his arse.

_DIE!_

Jason roundhouse kicked him, leaving him open for Cole to attack with his claws.

The General quickly regained his footing and blasted me with his blaster, the beam hit me square in the chest, tearing through my armour and pierced my flesh.

_AAAAARRRRRRGGGHHH!_

I was defenceless as I watch him blast Jason back at least 50 metres.

_NO!_

General blasted Cole in the head disintegrating his helmet.

_NO!_

Cole was left, weakened by his recent wound was smashed to the ground by the Black General.

_Rookie watch out!_

The General aimed his gun to strike the Wild Force Ranger's head.

_NO!_

"This is what you get for interfering with the Machine Empire," the General chuckled.

"IT WAS WORTH IT!" Cole yelled, "YES I WILL DIE! BUT MY COMPANIONS WILL CARRY ON! THEY ARE STRONG! AND THEY CAN TAKE IT!"

The General began to charge his blaster, "So strong. If you join my empire you will be allowed to live."

Cole spat in his face, "ONCE A RANGER ALWAYS A RANGER!"

_I have only one chance!_

I crawled to my feet! Oh the pain. It burned like the boiling lava on Bumuda.

"Pity," the machine sighed.

Cole stared at the robot with rage and prepared for death.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fall of a Titan

**Forever Red Alternate Ending **

**The Legend of Tommy Oliver**

**Part ****two: Cole**

Hatred, Despair and Hope. These were the feeling I felt as the machine prepared to kill me.

Death, such a sad thought, yet I waited for it.

_Taylor, Max, Danny, Alyssa, _I hoped they would be able to fight on without me.

BLAST! The blazing disintegrator bolt flew at me along with my painful death.

I closed my eyes.

What? I felt no pain. I saw nothing. Is this what death is? Blackness?

No. My eyes were still shut. I opened them.

_Tommy? NO!_

The Red Zeo Ranger.

Lay in front of me.

He lay in my arms.

His armour was destroyed and his body was in ruins.

"Cole," he panted, "Fight, don't let this end you. You are a Ranger. You we be the greatest, I assure you. Defeat Cerpenterra, for me, and for Earth." and with that he closed his eyes and passed on.

My sight was distorted by my tears.

I raised my head into the sky.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

The other rangers were around me, weeping.

With the death of the great Tommy Oliver, my heart turned white.

The Black General fled to his Zord.

_NO MERCY!_

_I! WILL! DEFEAT THE MACHINE EMPIRE!_

"We can't go on without him," Jason wept.

WE CAN'T! BUT WE WILL!

"WE HAVE TO!" I yelled as I rose laying Tommy on the ground, "WE ARE RANGERS! WE FIGHT FOR THE EARTH! NO! WE FIGHT FOR THE PEOPLE! THE INNOCENT! WHEN A TEAM MEMBER FALLS IT IS OUR DUTY TO MAKE THEIR DEATH WORTH SOMETHING! TOMMY OLIVER WOULD AND SO WILL I!"

Cerpenterra came to life behind us and began to fire.

"_RED LION WILD ZORD!"_ I yelled.

My Zord appeared in front of me.

"HE'S RIGHT!" Jason agreed, _"TYRANASAURUS DINO ZORD!"_

"_Q-REX! POWER UP!"_

"_RED PYRO RESCUE!"_

"_MEGA V-ONE! ROBO VOYAGER!"_

"_RED AQUITAR BATTLE BORG!"_

"_RED TURBO ZORD!"_

"_RED LION GALACTA BEAST ZORD!"_

"_TIME-FLYER ONE!"_

We each entered our Zords, even Eric, "This time the battle is to important to command on the side lines."

Together we yelled, "FOR EARTH!"

_And for Tommy._


End file.
